Sour Lemon
by Sardonic Loveth
Summary: Hahah this is about the first.. and worse and most awkward lemon I have ever wrote but.. It amuses me and I had to submit it. I have no clue where I was going with this... My other stuff isn't this bad I promise. Haha, enjoy. SetoOc


"Why? There is no point; I will sooner or later run for I will become suffocated and you will get annoyed of my little habits I now for it always happens, with everybody". Seto remembered the words well. That night her hair was tangled and dirty, she wore a Las Vegas shirt and ripped jeans. He recalled looking into her hazel eyes and seeing them glisten with tears. She always had her strange ways. She wasn't the most educated but she was not obtuse. She loved history and culture and greatly enjoyed to tell you random facts and advise others of her knowledge. Seto closed his eyes and sighed. For the short time that he knew her he was captured with her ways. He drank in her carefree behavior thirstily. It started as a lustful attraction, but then he started to observe her and was even more taken with her.

It had been a week since the night that he had confronted her; it was the most unusual week. He brought her home with him but she fell asleep on the bed before anything happened. The next morning he learned that she was a virgin. At age fifteen it was not that completely abnormal but she didn't seem like the kind to 'save herself' she always wanted to try new things. He wasn't sure if it was true or not, actually he was almost positive that it wasn't but despite his wants he granted her request to wait.

Seto let out a long sigh and looked around him. She was gone, to where he had no clue. He bolted up at the sound of his cell phone.

"Hello Seto Kaiba speaking" he answered. "Seto" a weak voice spoke from the other side of the line. His muscles stiffen recognizing the voice immediately, Leah where are you?" he asked. An uncomfortable laugh came from her.

"Do not worry I'm fine but may I ask to come over? I hate to intrude but I have no other place.." she sounded desperate, "Hush its fine do you need a ride?" he asked in a calm voice. He knew of her abusive parents despite her efforts of trying to appear fine.

"N-o, no I can get there…thank you bye" she stuttered.

"Goodbye" he said back hanging up.

Seto walked down to the lobby by the main door. There in the middle of the room was Leah; her small figure seemed even more miniature with the size of the room. She stood there looking around meekly, hugging her arms for comfort. She looked up at him and smiled, her eyes sparkled with interest but her body movements showed that she was timid of him, and she had a reason to, she barely even knew him and he didn't have the cleanest reputation either. He stood in front of her, observing. She wore a small tank top and a black fish net shirt that accentuated her slender torso and breasts, her pants were baggy and faded black. He didn't know why she always preferred to wear black, since her skin is so pastel already, black just make her skin seem to glow.

She coward in his gaze and looked away. "Here come with me," he said quietly, touching her arm and leading her. She followed obediently, he lead her to his room. She stopped at the doorway and looked in. He turned,

"Don't threat I wasn't going to do anything, I was just going to allow you to relax in here" he said and she walked to him. She was so odd; sometimes he didn't know how to act around her. He sometimes treated her like a child for she sometimes acted like one. He watched her stride to the couch by the television and sit. He followed sitting next to her.

"Thank you" she whispered. He didn't respond but turned on the T.V. He hated when she was not in her usual outgoing mood, it made everything a lot more awkward.

"Is Mokuba here?" she asked keeping her eyes on the screen. She and Mokuba were very fond of each other and liked to play games.

"Yes but he is asleep for it is 1:34 and a school night" he told her. She nodded trying not to be bothered by his gaze.

"Seto.." she said turning towards him but was interrupted by his lips on her own. She was so surprised, his lips were so soft. His tongue ran over her lips eagerly wanting to enter. Leah gasped and he quickly took the chance to enter. She did not pull away but instead greeted his tongue with her own. This encouraged Seto so he grabbed at her hips and pulled her towards his own body. Leah pushed away at the feeling of there mid torsos touching.

"Seto…" she breathed, her face was flushed. Seto touched her face soothingly, he wanted her so badly and he did not want to take no for an answer. She sifted awkwardly not sure what to do. She looked into his arctic eyes and melted. All her reasons not to disappear. When Seto pulled her close again she did not pull away. He kissed her softly then moved to her neck, she arched it allowing easy access; he kissed her tender flesh then started to nibble.

"Seto.." she begged. He paused, "please be gentle" she whined running her hands over his chest. He knew her for sending mixed singles.

"I'll try" he muttered softly and once again attacked her awaiting flesh. She moaned in pleasure and sifted around wrapping her legs around his waist. He grunted as a sign of bliss.

He pulled away and she let out a sound of protest.

"Lets move this to the bed" he told her stroking her short hair. He picked her up effortlessly and carried to the awaiting bed. He laid her out on her back and put a hand on her stomach.

"Are you sure?" he asked hoping the answer was yes.

"More than anything" she answered in a soft coo. He didn't have to be told twice he advanced on her, leaning in kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck willing him to go on. He paused and pulled away; he tugged at her shirts in annoyance. She giggled, arousing him even more. She sat up and looked at him. He put his hands on her tank top, slipping his fingers inside her bra touching her tender breasts. She gasped in surprised and then turned moan. He slipped his hands out of her shirt and stripped her of her shirts only leaving her sports bra covering her chest. Motioned to take it off but was stopped by her hands. "Your turn for show and touch" she told him eyeing his body. He chuckled and she loomed towards his chest, she slowly unbuttoning his shirt exposing his well-built torso. She smiled running her hands over his chest and stomach. Her hands paused at his pants; she tugged at them then pulled away blushing greatly. He grunted and pulled her into his arms, He slid off her bra reviling her pale breasts. He fingered one in wonder. She lay in his arms still as he moved his mouth to her breast. She called out in shock as his mouth covered her nipple sucking eagerly.

"Seto" she gasped but she allowed this. He moved to the other one and suck on it for a while as Leah hissed in pleasure.

He moved away causing her to pout. He smiled slightly at this, her pout was quite appealing. He ran his finger down her soft stomach enjoying the feel. She shuddered as he reached the hem of her pants and slipped his finger in and caresses her thigh. He paused and leaned in to her once more nibbling on her ear.

"Seto" she whispered,

"Hmmmm…" he responded shortly. She pulled herself up, her mouth hovering by his ear, "I want you inside of me". He trembled at the request. He put his hand on her chest and laid her down. He removed her pants and chuckled as he saw she did not wear underwear. He stopped and stared; she was so beautiful, like a fallen angel. He moved to her thighs and kissed her skin gently. She called to him softly and sat up her hands moving to his own pants. They hovered over his fly before she unbutton it then slowly unzipped pressing down on purpose making Seto moan. He helped her take them off. She eyed his boxers and then blushed looking away. He pulled her closer and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Don't be shy love" he murmured. She smiled weakly and put her hands on the hem of his boxers, with help from Seto she slipped them off. She gasped and looked away at the sight of his erected member.

"What's wrong?" he grunted becoming impatient. She looked at him and blushed, "its so big…" she choked out her face reddening. He chuckled and laid her down on her back and mounted her. She closed her eyes and bit her lip. He leaned in a bit, "It will hurt at first but then you will ease into it" he whispered and she nodded. She spread her legs apart allowing easy access. He laced his fingers with her own and she squeezed his hand singling that she was ready.

"Wait! What about protection?" she said worried, He grunted, "We have come to far to stop now," he told her kissing her forehead; she sighed not wanting to stop. He slowly slipped into her causing her to call out in pain; he slipped out just a bit and then thrust back in slowly getting her use to his motion. Leah gasped as he started to quicken his pace; soon she was calling out his name.

"Seto!" she called out as he thrust into her, she bit her lip once more until it bleed, her grip on his hand tighten as she called out, he moaned her name pushing harder. He worked her harder feeling he was about to release, Leah felt his hot seed enter her and moaned in pleasure.

Seto slowly slipped out of her and held himself up to keep himself from crushing her small frame. He lay next to her and looked to Leah seeing her look away pondering. He lay besides her pulling her into his arms. She looked to him her eyes clouded and a juvenile smile played on her face. He kissed her tenderly on her cheek. She giggled and nuzzled his neck adjust to his hold to make herself comfortable. She took his hand and kissed the tips softly. Leah relaxed and slipped her arms around his neck. She smiled to herself as he rubbed her back affectionately. Leah yawned and stretched out almost forgetting that she was nude, he express amusement.

"Tired?" he whispered in her ear and she nodded.


End file.
